Quelque chose de bleu
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Jack, Sam, des petits pois, de la gelée... Ou comment expliquer le ship façon C'est pas sorcier...


**Auteur : **Ayana

**Genre :** une dose de romance, une pointe d'humour, un brin de nostalgie ?

**Saison :** Quelque part entre la 3 et la 7.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic. Ça va comme ça monsieur l'agent ??

**Résumé : **Jack, Sam, des petits pois, de la gelée... Ou comment expliquer le ship façon C'est pas sorcier...

**Remerciements : **A Rauz qui m'a bien aidé avec les fautes... Désolée pour l'indigestion mon lémurien en chocolat (je sais que tu l'aimes celui là XD)

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge 14 sur le forum Fanfiction (.). Le but était de glisser cinq titres d'épisodes de la série que nous avions choisi.

Pour ma part j'ai utilisé les titres suivant de la série Stargate SG1, chacun dans une saison différente entre la 2 et la 8 :** L'autre côté** (4x02), **Une question de temps** (2x16), **Diplomatie** (3x03), **Ennemis jurés** (5x01) et **Une vieille connaissance** (8x13).

* * *

Quelque chose de bleu

xxoxx

Jack donna un coup de fourchette désabusé dans l'amas vert qui recouvrait le fond de son assiette. Puis, il piqua dans une des sphères molles et leva la fourchette à hauteur de son regard.

Des petits pois.

Y avait-il légume plus répugnant, plus insipide que les petits pois ? D'ailleurs, ces boules de matières spongieuses et verdâtres méritaient-elles seulement le nom de légume ?

Après quelques secondes à contempler l'objet de son dégoût, il reposa sa fourchette avec un soupir, maudissant le sort qui l'avait obligé à rester si tard à la base en ce jeudi soir, jour des petits pois. Puis, il fit signe au colonel assis en face de lui pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à quitter la table lui aussi. Les deux hommes se levèrent mais Jack stoppa net en découvrant son second attablé avec le docteur Heagan de **l'autre côté** du mess. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient visiblement en grande conversation et il décida d'aller voir cela de plus près. Cette semaine avait été chargé pour tout le monde à la base et il n'avait pu ni partir en mission avec son équipe, ni passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en compagnie de la jeune femme.

- Dereck passe devant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. On se retrouve plus tard.

Son compagnon hocha la tête avant de repartir et Jack prit la direction de la table des deux scientifiques, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres.

- Carter, salua-t-il simplement en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Mon colonel, répondit l'intéressée en se redressant.

- Docteur Heagan.

- Colonel O'Neill...

- Vous avez terminé, monsieur ? interrogea Sam en indiquant le plateau de son coéquipier.

Jack faillit répondre mais se retint. Son regard passa de la scientifique à son assiette où s'ébattait encore les légumes promit à une fin aussi tragique que rapide dans la poubelle du mess. Finalement, il croisa le sourire de la jeune femme et maudit sa faiblesse à la seconde où il s'entendit répondre :

- Non. Mais je me suis lâchement fait abandonner avant la fin du repas.

- Je vois...

- Je peux vous tenir compagnie ?

- Bien sûr mon colonel, répondit son second en élargissant le sourire qui avait eu raison de l'aversion de son supérieur quelques secondes plus tôt.

Jack s'assit et un silence tomba, chacun cherchant visiblement comment relancer la discussion.

- J'interromps peut être quelques chose ? finit-il par demander devant le mutisme des deux scientifiques.

- Non ! protesta Sam, peut être un peu trop rapidement. Je veux dire... tenta-t-elle de se reprendre.

- Juste des bavardages de filles, compléta son amie. Vous savez ce que c'est...

- Pas vraiment non.

- Oui c'est vrai, excusez moi, répondit le docteur Heagan devant l'air amusé du colonel. Bon, sur ce je vais vous laisser, j'ai des recherche à terminer !

Sam la regarda partir avec soulagement. Katie était une **vieille connaissance** et elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais la discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort, et ce depuis aussi loin qu'elles se connaissaient. C'était bien simple, au Pentagone il lui avait fallut moins d'un mois pour devenir la première source de potins du bâtiment, chose peu aisée au vue de la féroce compétition que se livraient les secrétaires des différents officiels pour ce titre tant convoité. Oh ce n'était pas de la méchanceté de la part de la jeune femme, juste une propension à prendre tous les problèmes et les secrets, y compris ceux des autres, avec une insouciance déconcertante.

Sam regardait habituellement ce trait de caractère avec indulgence, mais dans l'instant présent son seul soucis était de garder ses « bavardages de filles » aussi loin des oreilles du colonel Jack O'Neill que possible !

- Et bien, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus que nous major ! finit par faire remarquer Jack, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Oui, à croire que mes amis ne sont pas beaucoup plus fiables que les vôtres.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'ils ne nous méritent pas, tous autant qu'ils sont déclara Jack avec emphase, un sourire de dérision aux lèvres.

- Sans doute, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils reprirent alors leur repas en discutant de choses et d'autres, profitant de ce simple moment d'intimité que le hasard leur avait accordé. Jack devait lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il portait une bouchée à ses lèvres, tout en espérant que sa petite comédie passerait inaperçue aux yeux de sa compagne. Pourtant, il profitait de cet instant avec gratitude, le goût de la victoire masquant celui des petits pois à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à lui arracher un sourire.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sam finissait son repas et la gelée qui le clôturait quand il intercepta le regard qu'elle lança à sa coupe vide puis à l'étagère des desserts.

- Une autre Carter ?

- Je ne crois pas... c'était la dernière bleue et de toute façon, je doute qu'on me laisse approcher à nouveau des dessert avant un certain temps....

Elle fit un signe du menton vers le cuisinier qui servait un groupe de Marines.

- Oh c'est vrai, c'est le sergent Lockart aujourd'hui ! Oui il est assez... intraitable, concernant les dessert, acquiesça O'Neill d'un air de connaisseur.

- Oui... C'est sans importance, conclut la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Mais son air déçu en disait long, et pour Jack cela signifiait la fin de leur petit tête à tête. Il faillit soupirer puis décida qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser une telle chose arriver !

- Attendez Carter, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

A la surprise de Sam, le colonel se leva alors et partit d'un pas décidé vers l'étagère des desserts. Après quelques propos houleux échangés avec le cuisinier il se retourna vers elle et haussa les épaules. Mais il semblait bien décidé à ne pas rester sur un échec, et alla rejoindre un officier de sa connaissance qui dînait non loin. Sam les vit échanger quelques paroles avant que le major ne rit et hoche la tête, puis, les deux hommes se levèrent. L'officier alla voir le cuisinier pendant que Jack profitait de cette diversion pour chaparder une gelée et repartir sous les rires de son complices et les insultes de Lockart.

La scène arracha un sourire amusé à la scientifique, et à quelques uns des membres du personnel présent. Nul n'ignorait la petite guerre d'usure que se livraient Lockart et le colonel O'Neill depuis quelques mois, et ce genre de scènes avait depuis peu finit de les étonner.

Jack revint vers leur table avec un air triomphal et malgré sa répugnance pour ce genre d'attitude, Sam se sentit fondre. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la couleur de la coupe que le militaire tenait victorieusement dans sa main...

Jaune.

De tous les parfums de gelées existant au monde, ou en l'occurrence dans les réserves du SGC, il avait fallut que son chevalier servant choisisse la plus répugnante des couleurs ! La seule couleur de gelée qu'elle ne supportait pas, le seul point sur lequel elle était jamais tombé d'accord avec McKay...

Citron. Berk.

Une grimace faillit lui échapper mais elle la retint à temps. Il était hors de question qu'elle gâche le seul tête à tête avec Jack O'Neill qu'elle avait eu en près d'une semaine, et sûrement pas après qu'il se soit donné autant de mal pour faire ses quatre volontés ! Elle l'accueillit donc chaleureusement et entama le dessert avec un air réjouit qu'elle espérait convainquant, bénissant secrètement le béguin qu'elle avait eu pour le professeur de théâtre du collège et qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre la compagnie de l'école l'espace d'un semestre.

Après tout, que représentait quelques hauts le coeur face à cet instant privilégié qu'elle avait espéré une semaine durant ? Elle était une femme forte, un soldat entraînée : elle se maîtriserait et engloutirait ce satané dessert jusqu'à la dernière bouchée !

Jack la regarda quelques temps avant de se souvenir qu'il avait lui-même une assiette à finir s'il voulait donner le change et empoigna sa fourchette avec détermination. Dans le fond de son assiette, ses **ennemis jurés** semblaient le toiser avec insolence.

Malgré leur tentative de laisser le repas traîner au maximum celui-ci touchait bientôt à sa fin, moment que choisirent Daniel et Teal'c pour faire irruption dans le mess. Les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers et les saluèrent, puis l'archéologue marqua un temps d'arrêt et les regarda avec étonnement.

- Encore un pari ?

- Quoi ? interrogèrent de concert les deux militaires.

- Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, Jack vous détestiez les petits pois depuis quelque chose comme l'âge de quatre ans. Et Sam, vous m'avez un jour dit que vous préfériez manger votre réacteur à naquadah que de retoucher à une de ces immondes gelées au citron. D'où ma question, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas encore trouvé le moyen de vous empêtrer dans un pari ridicule tous les deux.

Les deux coupables reportèrent leur attention sur leur plateau, tentant de fuir le regard scrutateur de leur ami, mais pas seulement...

- Oui, c'est exactement cela, finit par prétendre Sam, profitant de cette excuse inespérée que leur offrait Daniel sans le savoir.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher Space Monkey ! renchérit Jack avec soulagement. Si je finis Carter me dois une leçon de pêche dans le Minnesota, elle travaille trop et refuse d'entendre raison.

- Vous avez fait un pari risqué major Carter, remarqua Teal'c, s'attirant du même coup un regard noir du leader d'SG-1.

- Je vois... Et vous Jack ?

- Quoi moi ?

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel avec une petite moue agacé.

- Quel est votre gage si vous perdez ?

- Le colonel devra nous accompagner à Washington lors de la prochaine commission d'évaluation du budget de la base, laissa échapper Sam avec un air de conspiratrice.

Jack regarda son second comme si elle venait de lui planter un poignard jaffa entre les omoplates. Profiter du fait qu'il se trouve dos au mur, acculé par un Daniel décidément trop curieux pour son propre bien, pour le condamné à un voyage dans la capitale des politiciens ? Ça portait un nom ça, de la haute trahison.

D'un autre côté, elle ne cherchait qu'un alibi plausible pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Daniel. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que sous le feu ennemi on réagissait parfois en prenant de très mauvaises décisions...

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? questionna finalement Daniel pour la forme, avant de repartir se servir en compagnie du jaffa.

Se retrouvant à nouveau seuls, Jack et Sam n'osaient pas se regarder. Oh, ce n'était pas le premier petit jeu de ce genre auquel ils se livraient depuis quelques temps, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient se faire prendre la main dans le sac. C'était bien trop dangereux.

Car dans ce genre de situations ils se retrouvaient face à toute l'ambiguïté de leur relation, face à ces non-dits qu'ils se donnaient tant de mal à garder hors de leurs esprits.

La scientifique réfléchissait encore à la conduite à adopter pour se sortir de cette gênante situation quand une série de mouvements à la limite de son champ de vision attira soudainement son attention. Elle leva alors les yeux pour tomber sur un Jack O'Neill s'activant avec détermination sur les restes de son assiette.

- Mon colonel ??

Il affronta son regard et lui adressa un sourire carnassier pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre un air faussement innocent.

- Désolé Carter mais vous connaissez Daniel, si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'on lui a dit dieu sait ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer encore... Et c'est un risque que je ne suis pas prêt à courir.

Puis il transperça sans pitié le premier petit pois qui passait à sa portée et le porta à ses lèvres sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux.

- On dirait que je vais gagner, major.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il lui réservait cet air de gamin insolent ! Elle préférait de loin quand il agissait de la sorte avec les autres...

Elle empoigna alors à son tour sa cuillère, le même air de défi dans le regard.

Quand leurs coéquipiers les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard ils retrouvèrent leurs deux amis presque affalés sur leurs chaises. Sam avait les yeux fermés et une main sur son ventre. Visiblement, elle tentait de maitriser la nausée qui l'envahissait. De son côté, Jack n'en menait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus large.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et échangèrent un bref regard, avant que Teal'c ne se désintéresse de ses coéquipiers au profit du contenu bien garnie de sa propre assiette.

- Mmm laissez moi deviner... Match nul ? fit remarquer Daniel après un regard aux plateaux des deux militaires.

- Ce sont toutes vos années d'études qui vous ont donné un sens de l'observation aussi aiguisé ou c'était un talent inné chez vous ?

- Faites le malin tant que vous voulez, en attendant ça veut dire que vous aller devoir venir nous tenir la chandelle à Washington le mois prochain, rétorqua son ami avec un geste de la main en direction de l'assiette du militaire.

Jack ne put retenir une nouvelle grimace. Une assiette pleine de petits pois et la perspective d'une escapade au pays des costumes cravate, c'était décidément beaucoup pour une seule journée. Et pourtant... Il fallait prendre en compte le fait que lui aussi avait gagné la partie.

- On dirait bien Daniel, on dirait bien...

- J'espère que ma présence pour cette mission n'est pas indispensable, s'enquit le jaffa entre deux bouchées.

- Non Teal'c, je pense qu'on se passera d'une manœuvre d'intimidation pour cette fois. Considérez vous libre comme l'air ! le rassura immédiatement O'Neill.

L'instinct de conservation du jaffa avait parfois quelque chose de spectaculaire. L'extra-terrestre lui adressa un bref hochement de tête reconnaissant.

Jack profita alors de l'inattention de l'archéologue pour lancer un regard appuyé à son second qui détourna les yeux. Le piège se refermait sur sa proie, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'**une question de temps **avant qu'elle ne soit enfin à sa portée. Et dieu sait qu'il avait été plus que patient de ce côté là...

- Désolé major mais on dirait que vous allez devoir prendre une semaine de vacances très bientôt. Et attention Carter, que je vous vois seulement mettre une calculatrice dans vos bagages et vous aurez à faire à moi.

- Ça vaut aussi pour vos jeux monsieur, répliqua-t-elle après avoir repris contenance.

- Elle n'a pas tord Jack, là-bas nous devons représenter la base et tous ceux qui y travaillent, c'est un exercice qui demande un minimum de tenue et de **diplomatie**. Sortir une Game Boy ou un Yo-yo en plein milieu d'un meeting ne serait pas du meilleur effet.

- Merci, je n'ai pas dix ans Daniel. Et puis il serait temps de vous mettre à jour mon vieux, vous ne l'avez peut être pas remarqué caché derrière vos bouquins poussiéreux mais personne n'a plus de Game Boy aujourd'hui.

- Et c'est sensé m'intéresser parce que...

- Certains jours je me demande vraiment ce que je vais faire de vous se contenta de répondre Jack, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête avec nonchalance

- Vous avez volé cette réplique à Hammond non ?

- Continuez comme ça et je vous laisse à Washington.

- Ça m'évitera au moins le désagrément du voyage de retour en votre compagnie.

Comme Jack ne trouvait rien à répondre le scientifique afficha un air victorieux avant de s'attaquer à son repas avec enthousiasme.

Sam regarda les deux hommes se jauger du regard avant d'échanger un sourire complice. Avec un voyage en compagnie de ces deux là et un séjour au chalet le mois à venir n'allait surement pas s'annoncer de tout repos...

Mon dieu, dans quelle situation venait-elle encore de se mettre ?!

xxoxx

**Fin**

xxoxx**  
**

Je tiens à dire que oui, le titre de cette fic est sensé avoir un double sens prophétique. C'est mon côté désespérément optimiste...

J'envisage une suite à cette fic sur Washington mais je ne suis pas encore sure que ça se fera... Wait and see !


End file.
